A Little Piece of My Soul
by salsawesome97
Summary: What will happen when Giriko join Shibusen and got paired up with Justin Law? And why does he even bother to join Shibusen anyway? Giriko X Justin. Temporarily rated as T.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Hello! This is my first fanfict, so I apologize for any mistake that I make... Enjoy reading! (Warning: contains a slight yaoi)_

**A Little Piece of My Soul**

Chapter 1: Some Unexpected Things

Somewhere inside Shibusen, a tall man with brown hair walked past Maka and Soul. "Have we seen this guy before?" Maka whispered, "He looks famil- HEY! He's that chainsaw guy from Arachnophobia!" Surprised, the man turned around. His face looked a bit confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" Soul shouted, prepared to attack. The man approached them. "Geez, I know that we had some 'issues' in the past, but maybe you should note that I have SWITCHED SIDE!" he replied, giving an emphasis on the last two words.

Maka and Soul were very confused. "Switched side? Wa-wait a minute, does that mean that you're the good guy now?" Maka asked. The man nodded, "I'm bored of Arachnophobia," he added, "There's not much fun lately and Arachne treats me like a piece of crap. So now I'm on your so-called 'good side'." He turned around and continued walking, leaving them speechless. "By the way, the name is Giriko. Remember that."

Still confused, Maka and Soul stared at Giriko's back as he walked along the hallway. "Well," Soul sighed, "that was an awkward moment."

* * *

><p>Justin Law had an exhausting day. After a few missions outside the city, he went back to Shibusen with dirty clothes and tired body to give his mission reports to Sid. Justin submitted his reports and walked out of Sid's classroom. Suddenly, he felt that someone was poking his shoulder. He turned around, looking straight into the mysterious person's eyes. When he finally recognized who the person is, a wide grin appeared across his face.<p>

"Ah, Giriko-san. Came here to finish our last fight?" Justin smirked playfully. Giriko grinned back at the priest, "Ah, hello shitty priest."

Offended, Justin flashed an angry look at Giriko. "Has anyone ever told you to stop saying bad words?" he sighed. "I guess it's something that none of us can't change." He smiled.

Giriko opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly his jaws dropped and his face was filled with horror as if he just saw a ghost (well, maybe, if he's afraid of ghosts). He pointed at something behind Justin's back. Justin turned around and dropped his jaws as well. What they saw was very...disturbing.

What they saw was Dr. Stein, carrying something that looked like a mutilated body and a surgical knife with fresh blood dripping from it. Stein's face was filled with horrifying pleasure, a huge grin stretched on his pale face. His white coat was stained with blood. He stared at the pair. "Hello, you two," he asked cheerfully, "how's your day?"

Shocked by the sight, Giriko instantly yelled at him. "WHY the hell do you even BOTHER, you INSANE DOCTOR?" Giriko roared. "I mean... THE HELL? You suddenly came, carrying a dead man, and then greet me with that FUCKING SMILE ON YOUR FACE? At least explain the dead man first! How do I know that you ain't a serial killer?"

"Calm down," Stein calmly replied. "Why can't you be more like your friend there?" He pointed at Justin, who was leaning to the wall. Justin was busy listening to his earphones, staring dreamily at the ceiling as if he never saw Stein and the dead body. Irritated by the priest's attitude, Giriko forcefully took the earphones off of Justin's ears and gave him an annoyed look. "Haha, that's enough you guys. Now forget about this," Stein said, dropping the corpse. "Shinigami-sama has a message for you. He wants you – both of you – to meet him right away. Just follow these instructions." Dr. Stein handed over a piece of paper from his pocket and picked up the dead body. He left before Justin or Giriko could say or do anything.

Justin put his earphones back on and carefully read the instructions that Stein gave him. "Whatever Shinigami-sama tells us to do, it has to be very important. Well, shall we go now?" he smiled. Giriko blushed a little bit. _What a wonderful smile_, he thought. "Ah, um, yeah, sure, whatever... Uh, what does the paper say?" he said, pulling the piece of paper from Justin's hand awkwardly. There were only 2 instructions. The first instruction was an address where they're supposed to go to. The second instruction was very clear: "Go together... Don't split up!"

Justin and Giriko quickly walked out of the gates of Shibusen. From the outside of Shibusen, they could see the sunset and the beautifully colored sky. Justin jumped onto his dune buggy, smiling with pride. "We're gonna use this baby here," he announced happily. Giriko chuckled. "Whatever you say," he smiled.

Justin looked at Giriko with a curious look. "Giriko-san, I think... I think since you join Shibusen you've been acting different... You seem to be more laid-back and..." he stopped. Giriko took a seat behind Justin and pulled the earphone from Justin's left ear, "And what?" he whispered.

"Uhh... You look happier... And nicer."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"It is," Justin said in a really small voice, "It's just..."

"Just what?" Giriko replied impatiently.

"It's just... Why do you even bother switching sides anyway? I don't mean to be impolite, but there has to be something here that makes you wanna stay in Shibusen, right? Oh God, why am I asking this?" Justin frowned guiltily. His cheeks turned red and hot.

Giriko laughed. To Justin's surprise, his laugh isn't evil or cynical. It was a _happy_ laugh. "Well, there _is_ something that makes me happier to be here," he smiled. "Now hurry up and start the engine, Father. Can't keep your Lord waiting."

End of chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? Did you enjoy it? Please feel free to review~! I'll upload ch. 2 immediately!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: New chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm kinda busy lately... Before you read my fanfict, I want to say thank you to all my readers & reviewers... and thanks so much to my pal Aulia for being my 'editor'!_

_Disclaimer: Ha! I finally remember to put a disclaimer... I do not own Soul Eater, Justin Law, Giriko, etc... But I will own Justin someday..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Abandoned Apartment<span>

That night, Justin and Giriko arrived at an old, abandoned apartment just outside Death City. Justin inspected the building's front yard. "This is where we're supposed to meet Shinigami-sama... But I don't see him anywhere."

Giriko walked towards the building's entrance. It was sealed with chains and locks. "Hey, Justin! Take a look at these chains," he pulled the blond priest to his side. Justin looked at the chains. "These chains are new," he gasped. "Somebody just resealed this place. Could it be..." Before he could finish his sentence, Giriko had broken the chains with his kick. "We're going in."

They entered the building quietly (well, as quiet as they could be with Justin's roaring earphones!). The inside of the building was dark and they could barely see anything. Justin pulled a small LED flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. Suddenly, Giriko jumped right behind Justin and clapped his hand over Justin's mouth and wrapped his other arm around Justin's body. Justin struggled to escape from Giriko's arms, but it was useless. Giriko removed Justin's earphones with his teeth, whispering very softly to his ear, "Someone's here. Turn the music off so he can't find us." Justin turned off his iPod.

Giriko released Justin and walked to a small door. Justin knew that somebody is behind that door, so he turned his arm into a guillotine, ready to fight. Justin wanted to surprise his opponent and defeat him (or her, or them) with a single strike. But Giriko had a plan of his own...

"SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled as he kicked the door. Justin let out an angry grunt. "Giriko-san, you don't have to shout," he complained. Giriko didn't seem to hear Justin, and he kept on shouting instead. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he yelled playfully.

Justin sighed loudly. He positioned himself back to back with Giriko. Justin prepared himself for any sudden attack or movement. "Turn the flashlight off," Giriko whispered. Justin turned his flashlight off, when suddenly...

No one knew what exactly happened. Someone – or something – hit Justin's neck and Giriko's face. A few seconds later they found themselves lying on the ground. They stood up and looked around for any signs of their attacker. With another hit from the unknown attacker, Giriko fell on his back. Justin heard a loud thud from the fall and ran to Giriko. "Are you alright?" he said. Giriko grunted and stood up again. "Don't worry about me. Focus on that mystery guy."

They looked around to find their opponent, but before they could see anything, the mysterious attacker attacked them again. None of them fell or got hurt this time. Giriko and Justin looked at each other and nodded. They knew that they had to work together this time. Justin focused all of his senses to find the attacker. _It's a good thing that I turned the music off_, he thought.

For a moment there was a complete silence. Then there was another attack. Giriko managed to dodge, but Justin got a kick straight to his face. "We have to split up," he whispered as he stood up and wiped his bleeding nose.

The attacker approached them again. This time, they could see that the attacker was a wearing a long black robe. Giriko gave Justin a signal and they split up. The attacker stopped to search for them. Both Justin and Giriko used the moment to attack the mysterious man together. The man fell unconscious. The couple slowly walked to the mysterious man.

"Now let's see who this guy really is..." Giriko grinned as he pulled the man's black robe. "What the..."

Behind that robe was nothing. Nothing at all.

"WHAAAT?" Giriko screamed in anger. "So all this time we were fighting... Nothing?"

Behind them, someone spoke in a cheerful tone. "Not exactly..." the voice said. They turned around. Justin gasped in awe and kneeled. Standing there was Spirit Albarn, who was standing in front of a big mirror. Inside the mirror was Shinigami-sama, Lord Death himself. "Shinigami-sama... It's such a great honor to meet you again!" Justin squeaked. "W-what exactly happened? I demand explanation!" Giriko shouted.

"There was no attacker," explained Lord Death, "we were just keeping you busy while I examine your souls' wavelengths. Congratulations, you both pass the test!" Giriko leaned to the wall and sighed loudly. Justin, so amazed by the presence of his lord that he could barely hear a thing, asked Giriko, "What did he say?"

"Your lord just told us that there was no attacker," Giriko sighed again, "he was keeping us busy so he could examine our souls... But he didn't explain the damn robe that attacked us! And how long have they been there? Now can anybody explain that?" Spirit shrugged and giggled. "The attacking robe is Stein's invention," he said, "why don't you ask him?" Giriko punched the wall in anger. "That sick bastard again... He's gonna pay for it!"

Shinigami watched as the chainsaw swore and cursed while the guillotine was still praising. _From my observation, their personalities are very different and it's almost impossible to bring them together, _he thought. _But I just found out that their souls can somehow connect... Well, maybe there is something about them that I don't know... Maybe even they themselves have no idea that they can connect... I'll just pair them for a while and see if they can work things out together..._

"Justin, Giriko, please come closer," Shinigami-sama spoke. Giriko and Justin stepped closer. "I've decided to assign both of you on a mission together. This mission requires partnership, so you two will be partners from now on. And Justin, Giriko will live with you, too. Now, is there any question?"

Justin, though he didn't really like the idea of living with Giriko, decided to agree with Shinigami-sama's decision. "Oh Lord," he spoke with his sweetest tone, "I shall accept that mission, if that's what you want." Strangely, Giriko also agreed with the decision. "A mission, huh? With this priest? I might die of annoyance if I stick with him, but I'll just go with it..." he mumbled. Shinigami-sama dismissed the meeting. "Thank you. Now you may go home. See you tomorrow!"

Giriko and Justin walked out quietly. _Now, let's see if it works_, Shinigami-sama thought. _This will be fun!_

End of chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Ooh.. Giriko &amp; Justin will live together! Haha... :] BTW, sorry if the fighting scene sucks... It's my first time. Reviews = love :] I'll update ASAP<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, salsawesome97 is BACK! After a few boring weeks of d*mn exams, I'm finally able to upload another chapter! SO GLAD TO BE BACK!_

_Btw, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! And thank you too to my new editor Faiz.. (Sorry to replace you, Aulia!) Now, let's read!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Brand New Partners<span>

"Oy, Justin, are we there yet?"

A blond priest parked his dune buggy in front of an apartment building. He got off his vehicle and opened a coffin attached to the rear of his buggy. "Yes, Giriko-san. We're here."

A brown haired guy came out of the coffin. "Good. It's dark and stuffy inside, but at least I don't have to 'cuddle' you again," he chuckled, recalling their last ride together. The buggy was small and after a few meters Justin had to sit on Giriko's lap. They didn't really enjoy it, but Giriko was glad that Justin's body protected him from the cold wind.

The priest rolled his eyes and walked away. He put on his earphones and turned the music on. Giriko rushed to his side and grabbed Justin's arm. "Don't leave me here! And where the hell are we?" he said as they both enter the building. "It's where I live," Justin replied. "Left wing. Fifth floor." The building was beautiful and well-organized, with stores and restaurants neatly arranged in the ground floor. _Nice place, I can stay here, _Giriko thought.

"Giriko-san, you must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" Justin asked. Giriko nodded enthusiastically. He was starving. "Let's get to my apartment first, I'm tired," Justin replied.

* * *

><p>Giriko sat down on a one-armed chair in Justin's living room. "Finally I can rest my ass!" he cheered.<p>

Justin's apartment was very neat. The living room was quite small, but the chairs were comfortable. There was a table in the middle of the living room, with a few books and magazines scattered on it. The dining room had a table and 4 chairs and it was connected to the kitchen. Justin picked up phone from a small coffee table in the corner of the living room and called an Italian restaurant. "Uh, yeah, I would like to order a large pizza, please... Uhm, meat lover would be nice... Extra cheese, yeah... And 2 special lasagnas... Extra cheese... Ah... Apartment number 503, on the fifth floor... Thank you."

Giriko could see how nervous Justin was when he called. "Do you always tremble when you're on the phone?" he asked. Justin sighed before he answered. "Well, I don't really like talking to strangers. I'm afraid that I'll do or say something wrong..." Giriko stood up and held the priest's arms. "Hey, why should you be afraid?" he smiled, "That's... Uhm, not like you!" Justin had never seen the chainsaw's sweeter side before, so he was pretty surprised. He blushed as Giriko stared into his eyes. Justin struggled awkwardly to look away, but something inside him told him not to look away. They stared into each other's eyes, unable to look away.

They would've keep on staring if the door bell didn't ring. "I'll get it," Justin spoke nervously, breaking the eye contact. He rushed to the door and opened it. "Ah, Sid-kun, we were just resting for a while, there's no need to pick us up. What brings you here? Would you like to come in? And whose suitcase is that?" he asked politely. Sid handed over the suitcase to Justin. "I found it in the middle of an extremely messy room... Which is _Giriko's_ room. Oh yeah, Shinigami-sama also told me that tomorrow is your day off and you may rest now. Well, I really have to go. I'm sorry I can't come in. Bye!"

Justin closed the door. He was turning around when suddenly the bell rang again. "Yes?" he said as he opened the door. A small Asian girl with electric blue hair stood in front of him. "A large meat lover pizza and 2 lasagnas, all extra cheese, for apartment number 53," she said. "That was fast," the priest replied. He took the food, paid it, gave the girl a generous tip, said thank you, and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Giriko turned the TV on and joined Justin on his bed. Justin opened the pizza box (he saved the lasagna for breakfast) and sliced it. He prayed and ate a slice. Giriko took 2 slices and ate it all at once. "Pizza and TV... Awesome. Hey Blondie, do you have any cold beer here?" he asked. The priest didn't reply. The chainsaw sighed loudly. He realized that Justin couldn't hear him because of his earphones, so he grabbed Justin's soda from his hand. "Oh no, you're not gonna drink that!" Justin yelled. Giriko grinned teasingly. "If I don't do that I won't get your attention, Father!" They fought over the soda until they bursted into sudden laughter together.<p>

The rest of the night went quite well, until they realized that Giriko had nowhere to sleep. Justin only had 1 bedroom in his apartment, and none of his chairs can be used to sleep. Justin had to make a hard decision. "Um, Giriko-san, I've decided," – Justin took a deep breath – "that since you have nowhere to sleep, you should sleep in my room... If you want to..." he suggested. He closed his eyes and waited for a response. "Oh well, I'm fine with it," Giriko replied.

Justin went into the bathroom inside his bedroom and changed his clothes. _So I'll be sleeping beside him tonight... God, please help me through the night, _he prayed as he brushed his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom he got a great surprise. "Wh-what the...?" Justin squeaked. Giriko was lying on his bed with nothing but shorts on. "Oh hey Justin," Giriko greeted seductively, "I like your outfit. Black shirts and blue shorts, that's nice," he grinned. Justin blushed upon the sight. "Gi-giriko! This is very inappropriate! Put your shirts on!" he commanded. Giriko moaned as he put his shirts on. "Too bad, I like sleeping with no shirts on."

Justin turned off the lights and lay next to Giriko. "Good niiiight," he yawned. Suddenly, the priest jumped from his bed. "Oh God, I almost forgot to pray!" he panicked. "Do you really have to?" Giriko complained, "I never pray before going to bed before." Justin gasped, he was very shocked. "Well, then, why don't you try it tonight?" he asked. Giriko only laughed and gave him a 'yeah right' look. Unbeknown to him, his attitude hurt Justin. He saw the offended look in Justin's eyes and tried to apologize. "Geez, Justin, I didn't mean to hurt you! I- I'm sorry..." he apologized.

Justin looked at Giriko and smiled, "Apology accepted, my heretic friend," he giggled. "But you ought to seek forgiveness from God from the sins you've made."

The chainsaw smiled back and prayed alongside the guillotine.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere inside Baba Yaga castle, where 2 women were talking...<em>

"So did you found him?" said the older lady.

"I did. He's currently living with Justin Law, one of the Death Scythes," the younger girl replied. "I believe that they're on a mission together."

"I see... They've become partners, huh... Well, good job, Brianna."

"Thank you, Arachne-sama," the girl grinned. "I will not let you down!"

End of chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's a bit short, but hey: an evil OC and a dash of yaoi-ness! Do you like it? Reviews, please! And I promise, I'll try to update FASTER next time!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Note__: Yaaay, I'm back! Apparently writing 3 fanfictions at one and making a visual novel at the same time is a BAD idea. DO NOT even think about doing that, IT'LL MAKE THINGS WORSE. I was so behind schedule that I decided to put the other 2 fanfics and the visual novel on hold until I finish this one... Okay, since I've disappointed many of my beloved readers, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE. And to make it up to you, I'm updating 2 chapters at once! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Btw, a little spoiler for my other 2 fanfics: 1 is also a GiriJasu, but with a twist... And the other one is about Tony/Ziva & Gibbs/McGee, for NCIS lovers :)_

_Disclaimer: I own my OC, but I don't own Soul Eater. I do own this fanfic, though... (Obviously!)_

Chapter 4: Mysterious Goth Girl

"Good morning Justiiin..."

"Justin? Hey, you awake?"

"Hey Father..."

Giriko opened his eyes and found out that Justin was gone. "Tsk, early riser," he complained. Giriko got up and looked at the clock. "Oh, it's half past nine," he mumbled.

Giriko got out of the room and spotted a plate of lasagna on the table. "Hey Priesty, is it for me? Well, of course it is!" he yelled teasingly. No response. "Yo Father, can you hear me?"

No response. Giriko lost his patience. "Justiiin," he yelled again. Still no response. He searched around the apartment "Aww, c'mon, Father, don't tease me!" he moaned.

Giriko didn't find Justin, but he found a post-it stuck on the fridge, which said:

_Giriko-san, sorry to leave you! I don't want to bother your sleep. I'm meeting a friend downtown and will be back at noon. Feel free to do anything, but don't mess up. I left some money on the coffee table. Sorry for leaving you! (P.S: don't forget to wash the dishes and tidy up the room!) -Justin_

"Damn priest," Giriko grunted.

* * *

><p>Giriko finished his breakfast and now he tried to complete his chores. He didn't know how to use the dishwasher, so he just randomly pressed the buttons. It turned out good, though. Then he tried to tidy up Justin's room, but he didn't know where to put Justin's stuffs, and any mistake would be considered 'messing up' by Justin. He tried to change the sheets, but then he realized that the sheets didn't match the pillow cover and Justin would really hate that.<p>

The last thing to do was to wash Justin's dirty clothes (Giriko was too lazy to wash his own clothes). He couldn't help but to smile like a pedo when he found Justin's underpants. "I can actually fap to this," he chuckled. He didn't fap, however. He eventually finished the laundry, thus finishing all his chores.

"Damn, I'm so tired…" he yawned. "I should go back to sleep… Wait, I shouldn't… Well, maybe I should… I'm tired… I'm so tired... Soo tiiired..."

* * *

><p>Giriko woke up and realized that he had fallen asleep on the floor. "How long have I been here?" he grunted. He stood up and glanced at the clock. It was 5 p.m. "That priest, where is he?" he complained. The chainsaw suddenly felt a strange sensation in his chest. <em>Damn, I <em>_miss that priest,_ he thought. Random thoughts about Justin ran over his mind. After a deep though for a couple of minutes, he decided to look for the priest.

Death City was new for Giriko, especially the crowded downtown area, so he decided to search in random places. The first place that he could think of is a church, but he couldn't find any church downtown. Just when he was about to give up, he saw a blond teen with earphones inside a gift shop. The blond guy was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a gray jacket, but Giriko was sure that it was Justin. "Fuck… There he is!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Justin Law was talking with a brown haired girl inside the gift shop. "So Kate, tell me more about this mysterious goth girl," he said. The girl replied, "Umm, besides asking weird questions about you, she also asked about some guy… Uhm, what was the name again? Kirk, Gecko, Greko…" "Giriko?" Justin guessed. "Ah, exactly!" Kate replied.<p>

Justin began to worry about Giriko. "I better stop the lookout and go home," he said. Just then, Giriko ran into the shop and jumped onto him. "DAMN PRIEST!" he shouted. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE APARTEMENT- why, hello, beautiful!"

Giriko pointed at Kate and grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, my name's Giriko. And you?" he asked sweetly. "Oh, so you're Giriko. I'm Kate, Justin's friend," she smiled. "Friend, huh? Well, you must've been so close to Justin! He left me ALONE in his apartment TO DO HIS CHORES only to meet you, you know!" he said, rather sarcastically. Justin rolled his eyes. "It's really important," Justin replied. "Kate called me this morning. She told me that a blue haired Asian girl came to her shop this morning and asked a lot of weird questions about us. The mysterious girl said she'll come again soon, so I stayed here, in case she decided to return now."

"Maybe she's a fan of us," Giriko joked. Justin stared at him with a sour look and sighed. "Can't you be a bit more serious? This mysterious girl, whoever she is, is looking for us. She might need our help, or she might even be an assassin sent to kill us!" he explained.

Kate stared blankly at the window while Giriko tried to crack more unfunny jokes to annoy Justin. She suddenly saw a familiar person just across the street. "Wa-wait a minute... That's her!" she shouted. "What are we gonna do? Should we hide? Should we just let her in?" she panicked. The mysterious goth girl got closer and closer to the shop.

The mysterious girl finally arrived in front of the shop and stopped. Justin and Giriko could see that she had a short, electric blue hair and small blue eyes. She was wearing a glittery purple shirt and a black leather coat. There was a silver ribbon tied around her waist and another silver ribbon around her neck. She was also wearing a short, blue skirt. Her long, silver stockings and a pair of huge purple boots made her appearance even flashier.

The trio inside the gift shop watched as the girl simply stood in front of the shop without doing anything. Then she suddenly opened the door and walked in. _Why do I get the feeling that I've seen this girl before? _Justin thought.

The girl approaches them and smiled at them with a weird, sarcastic smile. "Justin Law," she spoke, "so you eventually came..."

* * *

><p><em>Off to the next chapter! (But don't forget to review!)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Okay, without further delay, here it is, the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters, but I own this story and my OC!  
><em>

Chapter 5: Brianna the Witch

"Justin Law, so you eventually came..."

The girl stood right in front of Justin, Giriko and Kate. She grinned like a hyena and started to laugh. "Don't you remember me, Justin Law?"

The priest stared at the mysterious girl for a minute before he remembered where he had seen the girl before. "You're the delivery girl from the Italian restaurant..." he whispered. "What do you want?" he asked.

The girl didn't reply. She walked closer to them and grabbed Giriko's collar. "Hmm... You don't remember me too, Giriko?" she asked. "Nope," he answered. "I don't remember you. Are you a hooker? 'Cuz if you are, then maybe I was drunk when I met you," he grinned. The girl let go of Giriko's collar and approached Kate. "I see…" she muttered.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Brianna, and I've been watching you, Justin Law, for quite a long time. I want to make a deal with you. A great deal that might change your life forever..." She walked slowly around Giriko, Justin and Kate as she spoke. "You've been living alone for too long, Justin. You need a companion. I can be your companion. _We_ can be your companion..."

"Hey, stop speaking nonsense. What do you mean by 'companion'? And who the hell do you mean by 'we'?" Giriko asked. Again, Brianna didn't reply. "Tch, rude bitch…" he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Justin was frozen. He could barely breath, and he couldn't move his body. _What's going on? Am I being hypnotized? _He thought.

Justin's leg felt numb, and he fell to the ground. Giriko and Kate realized that, but somehow they couldn't move to help him. Brianna kept on speaking and walking around the trio. Her voice went softer and softer. Giriko's mind became blank in all of a sudden, and his body felt unusually light. Giriko knew that Brianna was using a very powerful magic to them, but it was too strong for him to fight. He lost his consciousness and fell to the ground, right beside Justin.

* * *

><p>"Sir, are you okay?"<p>

"What happened to you?"

"Hey, look! The other guy is waking up…"

The noise from the crowd that gathered around him woke Justin up. He looked around goofily. He realized that he was lying on the floor. He got up and spotted Giriko in the distance, surrounded by a few people. "Giriko? But where's Kate?" he asked. Two girls approached him and greeted him. "Justin-san!" they said. They were Kim and her partner Jacqueline. "Kim, Jackie, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Shinigami-sama sent us here," Kim answered. " I have to find traces of unusual magic here. He didn't tell me why, but hey, orders are orders."

Justin nodded. _So that weird girl Brianna WAS a witch! Shinigami-sama must've found out, and now he's looking for her, so he ordered Kim and Jackie to come here… The question is, what happened to Kate? Did Brianna took her?_

While the priest was thinking, Giriko walked around the gift shop and stepped on a weird looking thing. It looked like a thorn, but it was unusually thick. "Dafuq is this?" he mumbled as he picked the thorn-like thingy. He looked closer to the thorn and found a very tiny – almost invisible – symbol printed on it, an Arachnophobia symbol.

Giriko's heart pounded wildly as he began to put the pieces together. "Oh shit, oh shit… That bitch… That motherfucking gothic whore… That wicked witch… Is my _replacement_?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Baba Yaga Castle, Brianna was walking through an empty hallway. She was dragging an enormous duffel bag. She continued walking until she reached a dead end. The girl pulled out a small book from her pocket. She browsed through the pages and found a spell. Brianna touched the wall and whispered the spell carefully, and a small gate appeared. She entered the gate, which closed itself after she entered.<p>

Beyond the gate was a concealed prison, guarded by a few masked wardens. "Welcome back, Brianna-sama," the tallest one greeted. Brianna smiled and handed the duffel bag. "Find a place for this thing," she ordered, "And make sure that it _suffers _there."

"Of course, ma'am," the tall warden replied. The wicked witch turned around and started to laugh. She recited the spell once more and walked out of the prison.

The tall warden opened the duffel bag that Brianna gave him. "Oh my, no wonder it's so heavy," he muttered. He had found a girl inside the bag. "But she's so hot… Maybe I can have fun with her…"

* * *

><p>Justin and Giriko lay down in Justin's bed. "I still can't believe that Brianna took Kate," Justin sobbed. "I mean, really, she- she's innocent! And I dragged her into this! Why did that witch take her? <em>Why d<em>_id__n't she take me instead?_"

Giriko moved closer to the crying boy and wrapped his arms around him (although it made Giriko felt uncomfortable). "Stop crying," he grunted. "It makes you sound like a whiny little kid! Besides, I'm sure that your great Shinigami and his buddies in Shibusen would help you!"

Justin pouted and wiped his eyes. "You're so insensitive! God, why did I cry beside him in the first place! And why did I even cry?" Justin mumbled to himself. Giriko rolled his eyes and turned off the lamp. _Why do I have to keep up with this whiny priest? _He thought. Then he immediately fell asleep.

"That heretic, you didn't even pray!" Justin scolded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. His chest ached on every single breath, and his body still felt weird. He opened his eyes and re-thought about that day.

The day had been a pretty rough day for Justin. Justin was not used to defeat or failure, and when he did, his usual calm personality would be ruined. This time his mood was completely destroyed, and he felt like destroying things and crying out loud to relieve himself. Suddenly he remembered what Shinigami-sama once said to him after a terrible failure,

"_Failure isn't the end of everything, Justin. Have you forgotten that what didn't kill you will make you stronger? Have you forgotten that nobody is perfect? Nobody can be successful all the time, but one that can rebuild himself after a failure will gain success for sure. Just calm down, keep focus, and start rebuilding yourself."_

Justin smiled upon remembering those words. Those words was cheesy and not very special, but Shinigami-sama said those words, and that was enough to motivate Justin. He promised himself that he would rebuild himself and make things right. After a brief prayer, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Weeell... Enjoy it? Don't enjoy it? Leave a review! Be it a praise, some critics, whatever... Just review cuz reviews are love! See you on the next chapter :D<em>


End file.
